Please, Kiss Me!
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Sungmin mendapatkan kemampuan aneh ketika umurnya 17 tahun dan dia sangat membenci itu. Dia bisa membaca fikiran orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Sayangnya, kemampuan itu akan hilang jika ia menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menciumnya. Bagaimana perjuangan Sungmin untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya itu? Dan bertemukah ia dengan penyelamatnya?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ 1 shoot/ GS


Tittle : Please, Kiss Me!

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

PS : Ini story terpanjang yg pernah Tara buat, sepanjang rasa cinta KyuMin yang tidak ada ujungnya *plak!*. Jadi yang ngga suka sama yg panjang2(?) atau ga sengaja baca, Tara ngga tanggung jawab loh ya? #wink

Langsung aja, Check This Out…

**.**

**.**

**~ Story Begin ~**

**.**

**.**

_**A Caffee, Seoul**_

_**02.15 PM**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu hanya terdiam seraya memandangi hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang terlihat dari kaca transparan yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Tidak terlalu jelas sebenarnya, benda bening tersebut terlihat sedikit mengabur akibat uap yang ditimbulkan dari tetesan-tetesan air hujan diluar sana. Ada secangkir kopi hangat yang menemaninya, menimbulkan kepulan asap yang sedikit menghangatkan, hanya saja beberapa lama kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan sapuan angin musim gugur. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kafe, mencipatakan irama yang membuat telinganya merasa nyaman. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan indera pendengarannya dari suara-suara sumbang yang begitu mengganggunya.

**'_Aish! Mengapa harus turun hujan?'_**

**'_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?'_**

**'_Omo! 20 menit lagi meeting akan dimulai!'_**

**'_Aku harus menjemput kekasihku'_**

Suara-suara itu begitu menjejali telinga dan otaknya tanpa ampun, selalu, dimanapun ia menjejakkan kakinya. Membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak saking tidak kuatnya dia menerima takdir yang diberikan tuhan untuknya. Sesuatu yang begitu dibencinya satu tahun terakhir ini.

Lee Sungmin -nama gadis itu- awalnya merasa begitu antusias dan bahagia ketika tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, neneknya memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia akan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dimana ia bisa membaca fikiran manusia tanpa harus memusatkan fikirannya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya perlu diam dan… voila, suara-suara itu berdengung bagai ngengat diotaknya. Rasanya seperti kau disuguhkan sebuah buku yang terbuka. Kau hanya tinggal membacanya lalu kau akan mengetahui apa isi dari buku tersebut.

Kemampuan aneh ini memang sudah menjadi turun-temurun dalam keluarga Sungmin, tapi selalu melampaui satu keturunan. Maka dari itu, ibunya tidak memilikinya dan sebagai gantinya, dirinyalah yang harus mengemban beban mengerikan tersebut.

Dan kemampuannya ini hanya dirinya, neneknya dan Eunhyuk –sahabatnya- saja yang tahu, karena Sungmin yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan hal itu dizaman yang sudah modern seperti sekarang. Awalnya Eunhyuk juga tidak percaya jika Sungmin memiliki kemampuan aneh tersebut. Dia juga mengira jika Sungmin hanya berimajinasi. Tapi karena Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang sedang difikirkan Hyuk saat itu, pada akhirnya dia percaya. Eunhyuk adalah sahabat dekat Sungmin, oleh karena itu Sungmin merasa tenang-tenang saja memberitahukan kemampuan itu padanya.

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Dia sangat lelah dan bosan. Sungguh! Jika tahu ini semua akan terjadi tepat ketika ia berumur 17 tahun dimana ia sudah dianggap dewasa, ia tidak mau jika tuhan memperpanjang usianya. Memberikannya kemampuan itu. Tapi ia bisa apa, itu adalah hal yang harus diterimanya. Suka ataupun tidak suka. Mau ataupun tidak. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari apa yang sudah tuhan gariskan untuk hidupnya.

Jika kau bertanya adakah yang bisa menghilangkan kemampuan tersebut dari hidup Sungmin, jawabannya tentu saja ada. Neneknya pernah memberitahukannya jika kemampuan itu akan hilang ketika ada seorang pria yang menciumnya. Bukan sembarang pria, tetapi seorang pria yang fikirannya tidak bisa Sungmin baca. Hell, jadi… apakah dia sanggup merelakan bibir perawannya untuk ternoda?

Sungmin sebenarnya sudah mencari pria itu kemanapun, tapi sampai detik ini hasilnya nihil. Pria penyelamat hidupnya itu sampai saat ini belum Sungmin temukan. Tidak mungkin kan jika Sungmin harus mengadakan sayembara untuk mendapatkan pria yang tepat itu?

Gadis itu lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang, melirik sekilas keadaan diluar sana. Nampaknya hujan sudah mulai reda. Awan hitam yang menggantung diangkasa itu sudah berganti warna menjadi kebiruan yang sangat indah dipandang mata. Sepertinya akan ada segaris pelangi yang menghiasnya. Lukisan tuhan yang sangat Sungmin suka.

Sepasang foxy eyes itu kemudian menelusuri setiap sudut kafe, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik kafe yang entah berada dimana. Tetapi tatapannya tertuju pada pria yang saat itu sedang menutup kedua matanya seraya mengangkat cangkir dan mendekatkannya kehidungnya. Menghirup aromanya sekilas. Ada lengkungan tipis yang terpatri dibibirnya setelahnya, tanda jika pria itu sepertinya menyukai aroma yang menguar dari cangkir tersebut.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam cangkir tersebut? Kopi? Susu? Mengapa sepertinya pria itu begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya? Begitu menikmati aroma yang menguar dari cangkir tersebut?

Gadis itu berusaha untuk bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli. Mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dan mencari pemilik kafe sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, Sungmin tertegun ditempatnya. Dia mulai menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya hari ini. Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu, lalu mencoba untuk memusatkan fikirannya. Tetapi hasilnya tetap tidak bisa, sekuat apapun ia mencobanya. Astaga, tidak mungkin…

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk~a! Hyuk~a!" teriak Sungmin dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditoleransi. Napasnya begitu terengah-engah. Dia langsung bergegas menuju ruangan pribadi pemilik kafe sekaligus sahabatnya itu setelah dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dirinya tersebut.

"Aish, Eonni~ya. Ada apa sampai kau berlari-lari seperti itu, hah?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah panik. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan berteriak.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku sudah menemukannnya, Eunhyuk~a," Serunya senang seraya memeluk tubuh Hyuk dengan tiba-tiba, mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"Yak! Lepaskan pelukanmu itu Min-ah, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar Hyuk seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sahabatnya. Wajah tanpa dosa disertai senyuman kekanakan itu langsung menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat raut wajah kesal Hyuk.

"Menemukan apa, hah?" tanya Hyuk dengan ketus.

"Kau tahu, pria penyelamat itu sudah aku temukan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca fikirannya. Ya tuhan… akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan itu. Aku sangat senang, Hyuk~a." Jawabnya seraya terkikik kecil.

"_Jinjjayo_?" pekik Hyuk tak percaya. "Dimana? Dimana kau menemukannya?" lanjutnya dengan antusias.

Sungmin menarik tangan Hyuk, membawanya untuk melihat pria penyelamat hidupnya itu. "Kau lihat pria yang memakai kemeja biru yang berada disudut ruangan itu?" Tanyanya pada Hyuk yang membuat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dialah orangnya." Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Hyuk tiba-tiba menarik lengannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sungmin dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku, hah? Seharusnya kau langsung mendekati pria itu. Kau ingin cepat menghilangkan kemampuan anehmu itu kan?" Sembur Hyuk seraya berkacak pinggang, membuat Sungmin langsung mengkerut ditempatnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini jika sudah marah akan sangat berbahaya. Dia sama sekali tidak memandang usia. Bahkan Sungmin yang lebih tua darinya saja, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sekarang cepat kau temui dia, lalu meminta dia untuk menciummu. Aku rasa tidak ada seorang pria-pun yang akan menolak untuk melakukan itu padamu. Dan setelah itu… BOOM, kutukan itu akan hilang dari hidupmu." Sambungnya dengan sedikit mendramatisir yang sedikit membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. "_Arasseo_, Aku akan mencobanya. Doakan aku, Hyuk~a." Ucap Sungmin seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, sedangkan Hyuk menyemangatinya dengan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat menemui pria itu, tetapi dia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat meja yang tadi diduduki oleh pria penyelamatnya itu kosong. Pria itu sudah pergi.

"Hyuk~a, dia kemana?" Teriaknya dengan panik membuat Hyuk ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin. Dia lalu mengamati setiap sudut kafe. Namun nihil, pria berkemeja biru itu tidak ada dimanapun.

"Heuhhh, aku rasa belum saatnya kau bertemu dengannya eonni," Ujar Hyuk seraya mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam dengan mimik muka yang begitu menyedihkan. "Sudahlah, nanti besok kau datang saja lagi kemari, mungkin saja pria itu datang lagi, eo?" lanjut Hyuk mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sungmin pasrah.

**.**

**.**

***** Please, Kiss Me! *****

**.**

**.**

_**Besoknya…**_

_**.**_

Gadis bernama Sungmin itu saat ini sedang duduk seraya menyilangkan kakinya disebuah kursi panjang yang terletak didepan kafe milik Hyuk. Salah satu tangannya asyik memainkan tangkai lollipop strawberry yang ada dimulutnya. Terkadang kaki gadis itu menendang-nendang daun maple berwarna kemerahan yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah, mencoba menemukan keasyikan tersendiri dibandingkan mendengarkan fikiran manusia yang -lagi-lagi- begitu mengganggunya. Matanya tampak awas mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar area kafe.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit gadis itu berada ditempat ini, menunggu seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai penyelamat hidupnya. Namun batang hidung pria itu belum kelihatan sama sekali, membuat Sungmin merasa begitu gelisah dan takut jika dia tidak akan datang ke kafe hari ini.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba langsung melonjak bangkit dari posisinya ketika orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya muncul. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung dilanda rasa gugup dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, dia akan meminta seorang pria untuk menciumnya. MENCIUMNYA!

"Umm, Hai…" Sapanya seraya tersenyum kikuk pada pria itu.

Pria itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Sungmin. "Kau… berbicara padaku?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi datarnya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin terlihat kesusahan menelan air liurnya. Gadis itu sudah merasa gugup dari awal dan sekarang kegugupannya itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika kamera matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa pria itu.

Oh! Benarkah dia seorang manusia? Ataukah dia adalah seorang malaikat yang sedang tersesat dibumi dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali?

Pria itu terlampau tampan sebagai manusia, dengan garis wajah yang tegas, bibir penuh, tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional, rambutnya yang ditata dengan acak-acakkan, serta sepasang mata obsidian itu membuat jantungnya itu serasa ingin meledak. Berdetak dengan kuat didalam tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin, aku ingin berbicara suatu hal padamu," ucapnya to the point.

Pria itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri disamping Sungmin, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh gadis itu. "Bicara apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi seperti yang dilakukan pria itu tadi. "Baiklah langsung saja. Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan kemampuan aneh ketika umurku tepat 17 tahun. Aku bisa membaca fikiran manusia-manusia yang berada disekelilingku. Aku tahu ini aneh dan mungkin kau tidak mempercayainya, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini," katanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"…nenekku bilang, kemampuan aneh ini akan hilang jika ada seorang pria yang akan menciumku. Tetapi seorang pria yang fikirannya tidak bisa aku baca." lanjutnya lagi dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa, tajam, menembus tepat kedalam matanya. Sepertinya jika memang dia benar seorang malaikat seperti yang difikirkan Sungmin tadi, maka Sungmin rasa dia lebih tepat menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Auranya begitu kelam, hitam, misterius dan mengerikan tetapi sekaligus juga begitu menggoda dan mempesona. Terlalu menggiurkan jika hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

"Dan pria itu adalah aku, bukan begitu?" ucap pria itu cepat .

"Sayangnya… iya, takdir memilihmu untuk menjadi pria yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Maka dari itu, aku mohon cium aku!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada memohon seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau gila. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan untuk mencium seseorang apalagi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Bibirku ini masih suci dan akan diberikan kepada seseorang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku." Jawab pria itu seraya menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin.

"_Aku tarik pemikiranku bahwa dia adalah malaikat. Dia ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai iblis. Iblis menyebalkan." _rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Cari saja bantuan orang lain jika aku memang menyebalkan." dengus pria itu tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sungmin melongo ditempatnya. Hey, bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa menebak apa yang difikirkannya?

"Hey, Ayolah! Lagipula yang dirugikan disini itu aku. Apa susahnya untuk menciumku? Anggap saja kau sedang melakukan suatu kebaikan untuk menolong seseorang agar terbebas dari kutukannya. Eo eo?" ujar Sungmin lagi disertai dengan tampang aegyo terampuhnya.

"… atau begini saja, kau bilang jika kau hanya akan mencium seseorang yang kau cintai, jadi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, eotte?" lanjutnya dengan berbinar, merasa jika ide yang terlintas diotaknya itu merupakan ide terbaik yang pernah didapatnya.

"Cih, kau ini percaya diri sekali jika bisa membuatku menyukaimu. Baik, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan jatuh cinta. Kau atau aku." Jawab pria itu dengan percaya diri.

Sungmin terlihat menyatukan alisnya, tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Yang benar saja, dia akan mencintai pria menyebalkan itu? Tidak mungkin!

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika selama tiga hari kita kita melakukan kencan? Dan jika dalam waktu tiga hari kau sudah mencintaiku, kau harus segera menci…"

"Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk kencan bodoh seperti itu." ucap pria itu tiba-tiba, menyela perkataan Sungmin.

"Satu hari penuh, bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin.

Pria itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang ide yang diberikan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Tetapi jika kau yang malah jatuh cinta padaku, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau. Deal?"

Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran pria disampingnya. Dalam waktu satu hari? Bisakah dia membuat pria itu menyukainya dalam jangka waktu yang terlampau sebentar itu? Dan mengapa pria disampingnya ini terlihat begitu yakin jika dirinya yang malah mencintai pria itu? Aish, sayang sekali Sungmin tidak bisa membaca fikiran pria menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, Deal. Kita bertemu lagi disini besok." Ucapnya final.

**.**

**.**

***** Please, Kiss Me! *****

**.**

**.**

_**-THEIR DATE-**_

_**Morning…**_

_**.**_

Angin khas pantai serta suara gulungan ombak yang membentur karang dengan kuat itu menyambut sepasang anak manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah audi berwarna putih. Ya, mereka adalah Sungmin dan pria penyelamat itu. Mereka mengawali kencan mereka disebuah pantai yang ada di Seoul. Tadinya mereka berniat untuk melihat sunrise, namun sayang mereka terlambat untuk melihatnya karena mereka terlalu kesiangan ketika datang kemari.

Sungmin memekik kegirangan dan langsung berlarian menuju pantai ketika melihat suasana yang begitu memanjakan matanya. Pasir putih yang terhampar dibibir pantai, serta warna air laut yang kebiruan itu begitu membuatnya meneteskan air liurnya sendiri, merasa tidak sabar untuk menyentuh dan mencobanya.

Gadis itu lalu memutar-mutarkan dirinya sendiri ketika sampai dibibir pantai. Angin pantai langsung menerbangkan gaun berwarna peach yang membuatnya terkesan cantik dan feminim. Sedangkan pria yang datang bersamanya itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah childish gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin menghilangkan kemampuan anehku," Pria itu membaca kalimat yang dituliskan Sungmin dipasir pantai. "Untuk apa kau menulis disana jika pada akhirnya air laut akan menghilangkannya?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya pria itu sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut Sungmin. Karena baginya, suara gadis itu begitu indah, lembut, menenangkan.

Sungmin mendongak melihat wajah pria itu lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berjongkok. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya berharap segala cobaan yang diberikan padaku dapat hilang seperti tulisan yang nantinya akan terkena ombak itu, membawanya jauh dari ingatanku. Membiarkan cobaan itu menghilang bersama menyebarnya pasir ketulusan. Membiarkannya lenyap dan pupus oleh air laut yang menyentuhnya." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun ikut mengembangkan senyumannya, merasa begitu kagum dengan sosok Sungmin. Gadis itu terkadang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan tetapi terkadang juga bisa bersikap dewasa, membuat pria itu kesulitan untuk menebak apa yang ada difikiran gadis itu, meskipun ia bisa melakukannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari tempat ini." Seru Sungmin seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Mengapa secepat itu?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Aku muak mendengar fikiran sebagian wanita yang ada dipantai ini. Rata-rata semuanya terkagum-kagum padamu. Bahkan aku mendengar suara fikiran pria juga yang ikut-ikutan mengagumimu. Ish!" Dumalnya dengan berteriak yang membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik begitu saja sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

***** Please, Kiss Me! *****

**.**

**.**

_**Afternoon…**_

_**.**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini curang sekali. Sudah dua hari ini kita bertemu tetapi aku tidak mengetahui siapa namamu." Ucap Sungmin seraya terus menjilat lollipop besar yang ada ditangannya.

Kali ini mereka berada disebuah taman yang cukup sepi, menikmati daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran karena tuntutan musim gugur. Mereka memilih tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, tentu saja karena Sungmin tidak mau jika 'kencannya' kali ini diganggu oleh suara-suara yang merusak gendang telinganya itu.

"Kau kan tidak pernah menanyakan siapa namaku," jawab pria itu dengan enteng yang membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi… Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab pria itu singkat sembari menatap wajah cantik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu lama, merasa terpesona dengan keelokan wajah Sungmin. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Membuat setiap orang merasa rugi jika ingin melupakannya. Lee Sungmin itu begitu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Tanpa sadar bibir pria itu tertarik sempurna, membentuk segaris senyuman tulus.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ya? Nama yang bagus." Ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia langsung menghilangkan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan tidak karuan tatkala wajah pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jadi, apakah kutukannya akan berakhir hari ini?

Sebelum bibir Kyuhyun menggapai bibir ranum Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja tetesan-tetesan air yang berasal dari langit menyerbu mereka tanpa ampun. Membuat mereka dengan cepat saling menjauhkan tubuhnya masing-masing, lalu meraka bergegas berlari, mencari tempat untuk berlindung.

Mereka berteduh disebuah pohon ek yang daunnya cukup rimbun. Keduanya lalu saling menyeka air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Namun ditengah kegiatan itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat objek yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"_OMO_~~" Serunya seraya berlari menerjang rintik-rintik air hujan yang begitu menghujam tubuhnya.

"YA! Sungmin-ah, kau mau kemana?" Teriak kyuhyun disertai kerutan halus yang muncul didahinya. Dia berniat untuk menyusul Sungmin. Namun belum sempat dia melakukannya, dia langsung tertegun ditempatnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa semakin terpesona dengan gadis itu.

Senyuman tulus itu lagi-lagi tersungging dibibir tebalnya tatkala ia melihat Sungmin menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing yang terlihat begitu kedinginan karena diterpa air hujan.

Gadis itu kemudian membawa anak anjing itu dan menaruhnya dibawah kursi panjang yang ada didekatnya.

"_Kau diamlah disini agar air hujan tidak membuatmu kedinginan lagi, ne?"_

Senyuman itu semakin mengembang ketika Kyuhyun melihat raut khawatir dan sikap perhatian yang ditunjukkan Sungmin pada anak anjing itu.

Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya, Sungmin kemudian berlari, kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat, Min-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati disertai senyuman yang masih saja ia lukiskan diwajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

"Woaaa~ _niji_. Indah sekali." Ujar Sungmin dengan mata berbinar tatkala melihat segaris pelangi diangkasa, hasil yang ditimbulkan setelah hujan reda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau menyukai pelangi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Sungmin. "Mengapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengapa?" Ulang sungmin seraya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk segaris senyuman tipis. "Entahlah… Hanya saja aku begitu menyukainya. Dia muncul setelah hujan, mengganti warna hitam dilangit dengan berbagai macam warna yang begitu indah dipandang mata. Seperti kehidupan, akan ada akhir yang bahagia setelah mendapatkan berbagai cobaan dan penderitaan. Sesederhana itu."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya. "Aku satu pemikiran denganmu. Hanya saja bagiku, pelangi dan hujan itu sama seperti roda kehidupan yang akan terus berputar. Membentuk suatu siklus yang tidak akan ada hentinya. Seperti katamu, setelah hujan maka muncul pelangi. Tetapi bukankah setelah itu suatu saat hujan akan muncul kembali?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang juga, selalu ada akhir yang bahagia setelah mengalami berbagai macam cobaan dan penderitaan. Tetapi suatu saat penderitaan itu akan muncul kembali kedalam hidupmu. Lalu akan ada akhir yang bahagia lagi setelahnya. Selalu seperti itu. Sama bukan seperti roda kehidupan yang terus berputar. Terkadang kita berada diatas, tetapi juga terkadang kita berada dibawah,"

"… Seperti hujan dan pelangi yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, penderitaan dan kebahagiaan itu akan saling berpegangan erat dan selalu berjalan beriringan dalam hidup kita. Bagaimana, terdengar lebih lebih baik kan?" Lanjut Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman mempesonanya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali ditunjukannya kepada orang lain. Dan hari ini, bersama seorang gadis bernama Lee Sungmin ini, sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu?

"Tetapi jika difikir-fikir lagi, bukankah kehidupan tidak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia? jika pada akhirnya kau mati, apa itu juga disebut dengan akhir yang bahagia?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar," Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Maka dari itu kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidup kita. Carilah dan raih kebahagiaan itu selagi kita bisa dan mampu. Tetapi kalaupun tidak bisa, bukankah kebahagiaan yang abadi itu ketika kita berada diatas sana?" Diarahkannya telunjuk Kyuhyun pada langit biru yang begitu membentang luas diatasnya.

"_Aku tidak mengira jika pemikiranmu sedewasa itu, Kyuhyun-ah."_ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati seraya menatap kagum pada sosok pria yang ada disampingnya kini.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Jadi… apakah kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin langsung tersentak.

"Ne? Siapa juga yang sedang memujimu?" sangkal Sungmin dengan cepat. Hei, sudah berapa kali dalam sehari Kyuhyun dapat menebak apa yang difikirkan Sungmin? Apa pria disampingnya ini juga memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya?

"Terlihat sekali dari wajahmu itu jika kau terkagum-kagum padaku. Sudahlah, akui saja jika kau sudah mulai tertarik padaku, eo?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"TIDAK!" Sangkal Sungmin cepat. "Ah… Jangan-jangan kau yang sudah mencintaiku? Iya kan? Ayo cepat cium aku!" Lanjutnya dengan tidak tahu malu.

"_Shirreo_. Kau yang mulai mencintaiku. Mengaku saja!"

Dan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan saling menggoda satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

***** Please, Kiss Me! *****

**.**

**.**

_**Night…**_

_**.**_

Kali ini mereka menghabiskan waktu kencannya disebuah bukit. Bukit Bintang, begitulah Kyuhyun menyebutnya ketika Sungmin bertanya sedang berada ditempat apa mereka saat ini. Matahari saat itu sudah menyembunyikan sosoknya diiringi dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang cukup membuat menggigil.

Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dalam diam, memandangi langit malam yang kebetulan saat itu nampak indah karena dihias dengan beribu bintang serta menikmati semilir angin yang terkadang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka.

"Dingin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Bukan tanpa sebab Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu, karena sudah beberapa kali ia melihat Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri ataupun terkadang gadis itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya seakan mencari kehangatan.

"Sedikit."

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan gadis itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Membuat Sungmin menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Tetapi Sungmin langsung tersentak manakala Kyuhyun menyampirkan jaket yang tadi dilepasnya itu ke tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah datar sekaligus mempesona Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat itu menjalar ditubuhnya. Entahlah, apa karena jaket yang disampirkan Kyuhyun atau karena… perbuatan pria itu yang seakan mempedulikannya?

"_Gomaweo_." Ucap Sungmin yang dibalas hanya dengan deheman dari pria bermarga Cho itu.

Setelah itu hening. Mereka lagi-lagi bergulat dengan fikiran masing-masing, hingga tindakan tiba-tiba Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Bayangkan saja, gadis itu dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dipundak pria itu, membuat sesuatu yang disebut jantung itu tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan kuat ditubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun beberapa kali terlihat menghirup oksigen untuk menetralkan semua itu.

"Kyu…" panggilnya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup luar biasa. "Apakah setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun diam, terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya untuk gadis itu. Tentu saja mereka akan bertemu lagi, fikir Kyuhun. Dan meskipun nantinya takdir berkata lain, dia akan mengusahakan segala cara agar bisa memanipulasi semua itu. Dari awal ketika dia melihat wajah gadis itu di kafe, dia sudah merasakan suatu ketertarikan yang begitu luar biasa. Gadis bernama Sungmin itu seperti magnet yang membuatnya selalu ingin mendekat. Apalagi mengingat jika Sungmin sudah ditakdirkan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Tetapi karena sesuatu hal, dia harus menahan perasaannya. Menunggu hingga Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan 'rasa' itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem untuk menormalkan pita suaranya. "Takdir. Hanya takdirlah yang memutuskan apakah kita akan bertemu lagi atau tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Sungmin menekuk wajahnya.

"Lalu, jika takdir tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu lagi, kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Sungmin lagi, berharap kali ini Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban yang memuaskannya.

"Mungkin." Balas pria itu singkat.

"Mungkin? Kau bilang mungkin?" desis Sungmin tidak percaya seraya menyentak lengan pria itu cukup kasar.

"Lagipula untuk apa kita bertemu lagi? Kau hanya memperalatku agar bisa menciummu, kan? Setelah aku menciummu, bukannya urusan kita sudah selesai? Kita hanya dua orang yang dipertemukan dan terjebak dalam permainan takdir. Lalu untuk apa kita bertemu lagi?" tutur pria itu sedikit acuh yang membuat kedua mata Sungmin memanas, kedua telapak tangannya juga mengepal disisi tubuhnya membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Entahlah, hanya saja Sungmin merasa begitu marah dengan jawaban yang diberikan pria itu. Dan dia juga merasa kesal pada takdir yang seolah mempermainkannya. Dimulai dari dia yang harus mempunyai kemampuan aneh itu, dan untuk menghilangkannya ia harus menemukan seorang pria yang fikirannya tidak bisa ia baca untuk menciumnya. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan jika ia merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika berada disamping pria itu. Merasa bahwa sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, jika dia sendiri yang malah jatuh kedalam pesona pria itu. Dan… dengan entengnya Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Sungmin disertai jatuhnya cairan bening yang membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar isakan gadis itu. "Ming, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"KAU BODOH! _Neomu paboya!_ Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu hah? Mengapa kau malah menyiksaku seperti itu? Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak tumbuh dihatiku, seharusnya bukan aku yang menerima kutukan itu dan bukan seharusnya juga jika kau yang menjadi pria penyelamatku," Teriaknya kalap seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangan gadis itu dengan kuat. "Hey, apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tak tahukah kau Kyu jika aku sepertinya mulai mencintaimu? Tak tahukah kau jika aku tersiksa dengan takdir yang seolah mempermainkanku? Tak tahukah ka…"

Mata Sungmin langsung melebar tatkala tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun menarik punggungnya mendekat kearahnya dan tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk gadis itu hingga pada akhirnya dia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan gerakan lembut, membuat Sungmin merasa terbuai. Didetik itu Sungmin berfikir, bisakah waktu berhenti saat itu juga? Saat-saat dimana ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak membiarkan takdir untuk mempermainkan hidupnya lagi. Dia hanya ingin itu. Sesederhana itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada secercah cahaya yang berasal dari bintang jatuh, seakan menandai jika takdir sudah benar-benar menyelesaikan satu tugasnya.

"Kita impas," ucap Kyuhyun lirih ketika melepaskan tautan bibirnya dibibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Disamping karena dia belum menemukan fokusnya, juga karena kalimat pria itu tadi yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku juga mempunyai kemampuan turun-temurun seperti dirimu," tutur Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, membaca fikiran orang lain. Sayangnya hanya seseorang yang menjadi Fate-ku saja yang fikirannya bisa aku baca. Berkebalikan denganmu, kan?"

"Jika kau menghilangkan kemampuan itu dengan cara dicium oleh seorang pria yang fikirannya tidak bisa kau baca, kemampuanku hilang ketika ada seorang wanita yang fikirannya bisa aku baca itu berkata jika dia mencintaiku, dengan tulus tentu saja." lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Jadi… jadi karena itu kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam fikiranku?" Tanya Sungmin. "Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan itu?" lanjutnya.

"Sejak sehari sebelum kau mencegatku dikafe waktu itu. Tiba-tiba saja ketika aku sedang menghirup aroma kopi kesukaanku, suaramu langsung muncul diotakku. Aku sempat kaget saat itu, namun mengingat jika appa pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan kemampuan itu ketika aku menemukan takdirku, jadi aku merasa tenang-tenang saja. Saat itu kau begitu penasaran kan dengan apa yang sedang aku hirup? Susu atau kopi?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya…" jawabnya kikuk. "Habis karena kau terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang kau lakukan saat itu." Jawab Sungmin mencoba beralibi. "Tapi… kau bilang apa tadi? Aku… takdirmu?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan mengucapkan kata 'mungkin', sedangkan kau mengetahui jika aku ini adalah takdirmu, hah?" Teriak Sungmin sengit seraya menggeplak pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya memancingmu saja. Jika tidak begitu mana mungkin kau mau mengungkapkan jika kau mencintaiku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan enteng, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Sungmin.

"Ish!" dengusnya. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis. Mudah sekali bagi gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya yang membuat Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, tetapi aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum tulus yang membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Sungmin terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya sekarang aku kalah dari perjanjian kita waktu itu? Dan kau bilang jika aku harus melakukan apa yang kau mau, memang apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam seraya menatap Sungmin lekat.

"You must be my girlfriend." Ucapnya dengan nada posessif yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya, perasaan bahagia itu tiba-tiba saja menelusup kedalam relung hatinya.

Mereka lalu saling menatap seraya memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka masing-masing, seolah menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Cinta? Terlalu terburu-buru, eh? Bahkan mereka tidak peduli jika mereka baru saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jika takdir sudah menggariskan maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendebatnya. Benarkan?

Setelah beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menyatukan – lagi – bibir mereka. Melewati malam yang indah itu dengan berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan dan pagutan mesra. Hanya mereka berdua. Kyuhyun… dan Sungmin…

**.**

**.**

***** Please, Kiss Me! *****

**.**

**.**

_Pada akhirnya… takdir memang mempermainkan mereka kan?_

_Mereka dipertemukan oleh sesuatu yang tidak biasa, lalu mereka mencoba untuk menghilangkannya bersama. Tanpa disadari, sesuatu yang tidak biasa itulah yang menyatukan mereka. _

_Tetapi jika diingat kembali, mengapa harus mereka yang menerima 'sesuatu yang tidak biasa' itu? Bukankah karena Takdir yang memilih mereka? Dan lihatlah, pada akhirnya, takdir pulalah yang mempersatukan mereka, bukan begitu?_

_Seperti pelangi yang muncul sehabis hujan, dibalik suatu cobaan pasti akan ada akhir yang bahagia setelahnya. Dan kau hanya perlu mengingat itu… dihidupmu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**


End file.
